Rocky
Rocky'' -''' sympatyczny i pomysłowy mieszaniec zajmujący się recyklingiem. Ze zużytych rzeczy potrafi stworzyć nowe. Jego pojazd to śmieciarka. Wygląd Rocky ma szarą sierść, białe łapki i krótki ogon. Jego oczy są brązowe a uszy są trójkątne. Wokół lewego oka Rocky ma szarą, okrągłą łatkę. Nosi pomarańczową obrożę z zielonym znaczkiem recyklingu, który służy też jako komunikator. Jego najlepszym przyjacielem jest Zuma. Rocky boi się wody,chociaż w odcinku Psie Strojnie gdy Katie nie miała psa na pokaz, Rocky przełamał strach i wykąpał się. Zdobył pierwsze miejsce i odznakę. Tak naprawdę lubiłby wodę, gdyby nie była mokra. Ubiór Rocky nosi zieloną kamizelkę z zielonym plecakiem, w którym znajduje się jego sprzęt: chwytak, , śrubokręt, klej itd. Osobowość Rocky jest sympatycznym, inteligentnym, zabawnym i uroczym szczeniaczkiem. Jak każdy pies Rocky uwielbia się bawić. Najczęściej bawi się z Zumą. Relacje '''''Z Zuma zakochany w zumie Z Chase'm Dogaduje się z nim, w odcinku Psie strojenie Chase miał wystąpić w pokazie psów zamiast Zumy, Chase chciał, żeby Rocky poszedł do kliniki Katie z nim. Początkowo Rocky nie chciał iść. Wiedział, że psi pokaz wiąże się z kąpielą a kąpiel z wodą, jednak zgodził się towarzyszyć Chase'owi. W odcinku Pieski ratują Świąteczną tradycję Chase uratował Rocky'ego gdy spadał ze skały. Z Marshallem Jego drugi najlepszy przyjaciel. Z Rubblem W odcinku Pieski ratują basen Rocky pomaga mu naprawić zjeżdżalnię. Z Skye Skye jest w nim zadurzona, ale on tego nie widzi i traktuje ją jak prawdziwą przyjaciółkę.Poza tym on się zakochał w Zumie . Lecz zaczyna żarzyć uczuciem do skye. Z Ryder''em Zawsze chętnie mu pomoże. W odcinku Przygody z wodą Rocky cieszy się, że Ryder go wezwał, ponieważ musiał wziąć kąpiel. Pojazd W swojej ciężarówce Rocky ma dużo różnych rzeczy zdatnych do recyklingu. Ciężarówka jest koloru zielonego z pomarańczowymi podnośnikami. Z przodu znajduje się kabina dla kierowcy, z tyłu pomieszczenie na rzeczy. Maksymalna prędkość -180 km/h. Cytaty "Nie wyrzucaj, wykorzystaj" '' "Zielony znaczy jedź" '' "Woda jest mokra, a ja tak lubię być suchy!" '' "Dlaczego każdy chce mnie dzisiaj zamoczyć?!" '' (w odcinku ''Przygody z wodą'') Ciekawostki W wersji angielskiej za Rocky'ego głos podkłada Stuart Ralston, w polskiej Katarzyna Owczarz. Wygląd Rocky'ego jest wzorowany na Chapsie z Zakochanego Kundla 2. Prawdopodobnie Rocky lubi drapanie po brzuszku. Dba o środowisko. Jak widać, kocha naturę i zapobiega jej niszczeniu. Was też , Drodzy Użytkownicy, zachęcam do dbania o środowisko! Zabawka Pol pl Peeeojazd-do-recyklingu-i-Piesek-Rocky-Psi-Patrol-3888 1.jpg|Zabawka Rocki'ego ze śmieciarką 184aa172239555bb4248a227c.jpg|Maskotka Rocky'ego i reszta piesków Galeria Rocky'ego PAW Patrol 6.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg| Tutaj nie ma go!!! C3eq4n73vm7md8xwevsdq6xfg115imm3.jpg 4bb8e2cbd7d31978503cca96652ded40.jpg Mqdefault.jpg| Rubble drzemie na Rocky'm i Marshall'u 0 (1).jpg Marshall and Rocky.jpg Images.jpg Images (1).jpg| Tu jest Zuma, nie Rocky!! 640px-Vlcsnap-2014-05-15-22h56m41s234.png Vlcsnap-2014-06-08-10h54m07s12.png Screen Shot 2014-11-06 at 10.59.19 PM.png I don't really go to dentist.jpg Pup-Fu!27(Pups Ready to Perform).PNG Pup-Fu!9(Kung-Fu Ready for Action).PNG Vlcsnap-2014-06-08-10h54m07s12.png Screen Shot 2014-11-06 at 10.59.19 PM.png Pup-Fu!32(Rocky Routine).PNG Mer(Other)5.PNG Mer(Other)35.PNG Pup-Fu!27(Pups Ready to Perform).PNG Pup-Fu!9(Kung-Fu Ready for Action).PNG Mer(Other)11.PNG Mer(Other)46.PNG Bsk27.png Paw-patrol-season-2-episode-7-now-tv.jpg Snapshot 17 (5-15-2014 5-05 AM).png Marshall the last one at the elevator.jpg PAW.Patrol.S02E02.Pups.Save.the.Penguins.-.Pups.Save.a.Dolphin.Pup.720p.WEBRip.x264.AAC.mp4 000163363.jpg Pp1957.png Psah18.png PawPatrol Vol 3 EP02 screens.jpg Pups Save Christ mas.PNG Mqdefault.jpg| Kolejna drzemka... Images.jpg| Tutaj Skye Gfeurgttftcf.PNG 224-pups-save-a-pizza-full-16x9.jpg Pp3008.png Pp1961.png Images (4).jpg Images (2).jpg Awwwwwwwwwwww.PNG PAW Patrol Rocky Recycling Bin.png 7727042b1eb4fcc1cbc55955fe1dd1e5.png Pp1849.png PAW Patrol Rocky Nick Asia.png Pp1246.png That Should not Count as a Goal.png Pp1250.png 1459809 619907738122721 4976586897868745848 n.png 12112283 849317135181779 818374599985451457 n.jpg PAW_Patrol_Rocky_Running.png Cat Rocky.png| Tutaj Rocky jako kot w Kociej Katastrofie Kategoria:Chłopaki Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Mieszaniec Kategoria:Postacie